


sylvia

by princet_ro



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Other, Unreliable Narrator, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, ig, its more me viewing pof janus in a very negative light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princet_ro/pseuds/princet_ro
Summary: Roman likes to write. It helps him. With...everything. A lot of them become vents, twisted like thorns with fantasy and horror and romance until wow, now you've got a story. And you can't even tell that it was born out of anger, anger and hate and fear and sadness and everything else.Without his stories? Without Sylvia? He wouldn't be able to cope.
Kudos: 10





	sylvia

**Author's Note:**

> don't be sad go write some fic  
> \- me ten minutes ago
> 
> tws- roman having sad boi hours 24/7, mentions of torture, kind of u!janus but it's more me viewing janus in pof through a negative light ig, not really u!. still be warned janus stans, janus is not great in this

Roman clicked on the folder and opened up the file, the familiar glow of the screen that he had seen so many times providing him comfort and distancing him from the ache in his back (he was gay, he couldn't sit normally) and the twinge of his leg pressed up against the desk. He scanned through the sentences, looking, hoping for something to guide him.

It was a fairly simple story, one of the little ditties he wrote to keep himself company. It wasn't meant for public viewing, and the cliches were probably boring and the characters weren't well fleshed out and the storyline was so _overused,_ but it was _his_ and that was all that mattered in that moment. The main character was a King, King Julian to be precise (he had been thinking about Madagascar when he wrote it, evidently), who was a kind man with a caring soul. He was responsible and a little strange and sure, maybe he seemed a little shallow and childish, but he was a good person to his core. He was the ruler of his kingdom- Stitch.

The reason the kingdom was called Stitch was because of the connection within the story. See, the main character (Julian) and his daring knight in a leather jacket (Sylvia, who's fighting to protect her girlfriend, Eve) are being controlled, manipulated, even, by a cruel sorcerer named Iris. He's the worst of the worst, a liar who twists people's words and turns them against each other, the mastermind who puppets (hence the name Stitch) all of them and plays them like fiddles. No, not fiddles. He plays them like harps; elegant and smooth but sly and almost mocking, like everything is some sort of game to him, like they're all just worms that should be thankful he graced them with his presence.

And Sylvia is pushed to the side and forced to make a choice- she's offered the protection of her king, the one person she's most devoted to. The person she swore her life to.

But there's a catch. By protecting her king, her girlfriend will be hurt. Iris knows things about Eve, things that others don't. He threatens to tell everyone about the monster she once was, about how dark and cruel and bitter and, and _awful_ she was. And all of Eve's friends? Yeah, they'll hate Sylvia for the choice she has to make.

However, for something to be a choice, there needs to be another option.

And there is.

For the protection of Eve, Sylvia can forsake her King to misery. All for love. All for family. All for friendship, and every other _bogeyman_ out there. Julian will perish, his mind will be ripped apart and twisted and he'll die, but she'll still have Eve, right? But Eve's friends are insignificant compared to Julian's. Julian's friends are the rulers of neighboring kingdoms- Vetal and Marco and Avalera and so, so many more. If she inadvertently kills Julian? They'll come after her. They'll destroy her, less so them but all of their followers and the people who loved Julian, who cherished him, and thought he was great.

Anyone would choose love.

But Iris whispers in her ears, he creeps into he dreams and he twists her thoughts, makes her dream about a life with the King. Makes her long for a way to prove to her King that she is worth something, that she is strong and trustworthy and that she is better than anyone could have ever imagined.

So then the day comes. She stands there and looks down into the two portals. One shows her King's corpse. The other shows Eve, crying out for help. One last whisper.

'We can be great.'

But she doesn't want to be great at the cost of the only person that loves her. She steps forward. Her foot steps into the portal. Instead of the screams of her girlfriend, she feels royal blood squelch under her feet. She's saved the people that love her.

Turning around, she sees Iris standing there. He's furious, angry beyond words that some random upstart has undermined all of his plans. And she can't help but feel satisfied when she quips one last thing, a jab about how his name really shouldn't be Iris, seeing as the god of the rainbow was called Iris and he just threatened to kill her gf which like...lowkey a little homophobic dude?? To be fair, he did just confess everything, spill his guts about how he never had friends, how he was always the outcast.

What she doesn't expect is the dagger that pierces her side. She already felt like shit because she just watched her King die in front of her, but apparently she can feel even worse, she decides, swept up in the agony of slowly bleeding out on the cold stone floor.

He walks outside. Suddenly he's being heralded as a hero, and while Eve is staying back and watching in scorn as the man who tried to ruin her life is congratulated, his other friends think that Iris is great. King Julian, who's been resurrected by Iris apparently (so this was all just to torture her then? she wasn't suprised) is singing his praises even though he literally just _caused his 'death'_ , and her and Eve's joint best friend Cooper? Yeah, he's practically worshipping the ground Iris walks on.

Roman shuts down the computer and smiles forlornly, Sylvia's last line a doubtful 'right' when Cooper tries to get her to join in with the words 'we love you!!' ringing in his ears.

He's never been very subtle.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! comments and kudos r appreciated but don't feel pressured
> 
> my tumblr is @princet-alifabulousme if u wanna yell @ me


End file.
